Kindergarten
by SCWritings
Summary: QW14 requested Quinntana Begins, and this is my spin on how they would have been in kindergarten. Enjoy the cuteness.


**A/N: Helloooooo! So, I'm working on Quinntana Week right now, which means that Take My Breath Away and Dark Running won't be updated for awhile. When they are updated, Dark Running will be first and then Take My Breath Away. I hope you enjoy Quinntana Week 2014!**

**Poll: Brittany still leads, with Finn behind, Sam and Puck are tied.**

**I would like to thank my beta, Crabapplekid89, for being an awesome person and listening to be bitch about sniper rifles in Gears of War.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would be no need for FanFictions.**

* * *

Kindergarten

"Lucy Fabray?"

"I like to be called Quinn." Little five year old Quinn raises her hand, and then returns it to her side.

"Alright sweetie," Mrs. Pinkson writes on her roster. "David Karofsky?"

"I go by Dave," the little brown haired boy smiles.

"Alright, Dave," the teacher smiles and makes a note on her classroom roster again. "Santana Lopez?"

"Here."

Quinn's eyes catch a tiny tan arm in the air, and follows it down to the little girl's face. _She's so pretty_, Little Quinn thinks to herself. She's too busy admiring the other girl to hear what the teacher says, and before she knows it, all of the other kids are getting up and walking around. Santana glances at Quinn, and the blonde quickly looks away, getting up and walking to the teacher.

The little girl puts on a puppy face, as she approaches the teacher, "Mrs. Pink?" The little kids that she teaches can't really pronounce her name, so she told them to call her 'Mrs. P' or 'Mrs. Pink'. "I'm really nervous about my first day and I missed what you said."

"Aw, that's okay, dear, I was just telling everyone to go draw a picture of your family for me, and then I want you to tell me all about them," Mrs. Pink says in a high pitched voice only reserved for the four and five year olds she works with.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pink." Quinn walks away towards the shelves with the crayons and spare sheets of paper. She pulls down a crayon box, and takes a sheet of paper, then heads to her assigned seat. She sits on the aisle seat and on her right is Dave Karofsky.

Quinn is just starting to draw her big sister Frannie, when Dave pulls the black crayon out of her hand and starts drawing. Quinn reaches over to take the crayon back, but Dave won't let it go. Quinn pulls harder, but she only pulls his hand closer and he still won't let go.

"Dave, give it back!" Quinn whines. Dave only laughs and pulls the crayon, which in turn pulls Quinn towards him. Dave leans over and pecks Quinn on the cheek, and continues to laugh.

Quinn pulls Dave's hand toward her and bites down on his finger, making him squeal and release the crayon. Dave gets up and runs to tell the teacher. The little blonde follows him with her eyes, before looking back and realizing that Santana was watching her.

"You went Lima Heights on him." Santana says with a smile. Quinn giggles and see's the teacher coming over with Dave crying, tears rolling down his cheek. Santana hears her gulp loudly, and the little Latina whispers, "Don't worry, I got you."

"Quinn, honey, did you bite David?" Mrs. Pink asks.

Before Quinn can even respond, Santana is speaking up, "She only bit him 'cause he kissed her." Quinn looks over at Santana and the little girl is glaring lasers at David.

"David, is this true?" the teacher asks with her arms crossed. The small boy nods. "David, that is very rude. You need to go and sit in the time out chair." David sulks off to the chair, and the teacher looks back towards Santana. "Santana, would you mind switching with David, and sitting next to Quinn instead? I don't want him to cause more trouble."

Santana must have seen it coming, because she was sitting next to Quinn with all of her stuff switched around before Mrs. Pink could even finish the whole sentence. Santana smirks at the teacher's back when she walks away, then she looks at Quinn. "Hi, I'm Santana."

"San-Sant… I'm Quinn." Quinn blushes with embarrassment at being unable to pronounce Santana's name.

Santana giggles. "Hi, Quinn, you can just call me Tana."

"Okay, Tana." Quinn smiles proudly at the nickname, and looks over at Santana's drawing. "Is that your family?" Santana nods. "What are they like?"

Santana stares at her drawing, and then looks up at Quinn. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Quinn seems to think it over, but then nods. Santana points to the drawing of a tall man "This is my papi. He's a doctor. A brain doctor." The little girl then points to the tall woman. "This is my mami. She argues a lot, but she gets money for it. She's really good at telling me to go to bed." Quinn laughs a little bit. Santana then points to a smaller woman. "This is my abuela. Abuela says she's sarcastic. I think she can be mean sometimes though, most of the time she's a good abuela."

"What's an abuela?" Quinn once again smiles proudly at her words.

"Abuela means grandmother in Spanish. I'm Puerto Rican," Santana says. Then looks at Quinn's drawing, which is really good for a five year old. "Tell me about yours."

Quinn points to the man. "This is my daddy. He takes trips to Washington D.C. a lot." The blonde points to the taller woman in the picture. "This is my mommy. She's a drawer. She draws everything!" Now Santana sees where Quinn gets her skills. Last, Quinn points to the smaller girl in the picture. "This is my sister, Frannie. She's in fourth grade and she's really smart, and really nice to me."

Santana smiles at the other girl's family. "They all sound really cool."

Quinn nods. "Yeah, except my dad. He's never really there, but when he is, he is a little mean, but at night, he gets really mean."

Santana's smile drops and she wraps her arms around Quinn. "I'm sorry. That sucks."

Quinn returns Santana's hug, and she's about to ask Santana about herself when the teacher calls for everyone's presentations. The two girls get up from their seats and sit next to each other on the floor, waiting for their turn.

After every one has presented, Mrs. Pink announces that it's time for recess. The kindergarteners get recess early since they only go to school for half days. Santana and Quinn both head to the small field by the playground and they sit under a tree for some shade since it's July.

"So what do you like to do?" Quinn asks once they both got settled on the ground.

"Well, mami says I like to argue, but I really like to sing." Santana smiles a toothy grin. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like drawing like my mom, but I like dancing too. My sister likes to dance, and she teaches me sometimes even though I'm only five." Quinn gets up and pulls Santana up with her. "I have an idea! Why don't you sing and I can teach you to dance!"

Santana thinks for a moment before opening her mouth and singing softly, but still on key. Her mami likes to listen to popular music and there's one particular song that she has deemed 'her song' because her mami would always sing it with her in the car.

"_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass"_

Quinn puts her hand in Santana's and then places her other hand on Santana's waist, leaving Santana to place her free hand onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn leads Santana in a slow circle with the tempo of the little Latina's singing.

"_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress"_

After getting the hang of it, and getting sick of being lead around, Santana switches the hand placement and starts to lead Quinn in faster circles as the tempo picks up.

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make those fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So, kiss me"_

By the end of the song, the two girls were laughing like crazy and Santana could barely get the last three words out. After the girls were able to control their laughter, Quinn talks, "I love that song!"

"My mami and I sing it together all the time," Santana responds.

Just then, Dave comes up to the two girls. "You got me in trouble!" Dave stomps over to Santana.

Santana stands up and squares herself up to Dave. "You got yourself in time out."

Dave pokes Santana in the shoulder hard enough to make her stumble back. "It's your fault! You tattletaled on me!"

"I bet you ride the short bus!" Santana screams back, getting defensive over being called a tattletale.

"Hey!" The two kids turn around to see Quinn with her little fists on her hips. "Leave my best friend alone!"

Dave steps closer to Quinn. "Or what?"

"I'll bite you again." Quinn bares her teeth at the boy. "And the teacher will believe us over you."

Dave grumbles and stalks away slowly. "Best friend, huh?" Quinn looks away from Dave and is met with a smirk on her friend's lips.

Quinn looks down a little and blushes. "I mean if you wanna be best friends."

"Yeah! We can be best friends!"

The two little kids laugh happily at each other and then they hear the whistle being blown in the distance. Santana grabs Quinn's tiny hand and pulls her so they can be first in line. The most important thing in kindergarten. After everyone lines up behind the two girls, they all head inside and back into their classroom.

"Okay, kids, sit down on the floor and remember, criss-cross applesauce," Mrs. Pink says. "We are going to have story time."

The kids all gather around, Quinn and Santana sitting next to each other of course. Dave saunters over and sits behind Quinn. The story starts, and Dave pokes her in the back. She turns around, but Dave acts like nothing happened, so Quinn turns back around. The little blonde feels a poke again, and she's about to say something when Santana speaks up, "Dave, can you please stop poking us?" There's a sickly sweet tone to Santana's voice that makes the teacher look up.

"David, Can you go take a seat next to Brady?" Mrs. Pink asks, watching Dave get up and sit across the room.

The rest of story time goes on without a problem and when the clock strikes 12:30pm, the parents start showing up to pick up their kids. Judy Fabray walks into the classroom, spotting her little girl instantly.

"Hey, baby, are you ready to go?" Judy bends down to ask her child.

"Mommy! I want you to meet my best friend!" Quinn pulls her mom towards the little Hispanic girl. "This is Tana."

"Well, hello there! Is Tana short for something?" Judy asks.

Santana, trying to make a good impression on her best friend's mom, says, "Yes, ma'am, it's short for Santana."

Judy smiles, and just then, a Latina woman walks up to Santana. "Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" Maribel Lopez bends down to give her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It was good, mami. I made a best friend." Santana is practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Maribel smiles and stands up straight. "Oh yeah?" Maribel turns towards Quinn, who is standing close to Santana. "Is this your best friend?" Santana nods happily. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"I'm Quinn, and this is my mommy." Quinn pulls at her mom's pants to get her attention. "Mommy, can Santana come over this weekend?"

Judy looks up at Maribel and the woman nods. "Well I don't see why not," Judy says.

The two women exchange phone numbers, and as it turns out, Santana lives within walking distance of the Fabrays.

When their parents say it's time to go, Santana turns to Quinn. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Quinn pulls her friend into a hug.

When the girls pull away, Santana pecks Quinn's cheek before catching up to her mom. Quinn stares after the girl. She didn't have the urge to bite her.


End file.
